Ayuda? No, gracias
by Juniver
Summary: Bulma y vegeta con diferentes problemas que se ayudaran mutuamente es un UA donde la pareja principal sera VxB y habra de GxM, Kx18...
1. Térapia

**Todos los personajes que saldran en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Tori Yama no me inventare ninguno, tampoco habra nada de magia ni por el estilo. Espero que les guste mi historia.**

-¿Cómo te llamas? – una mujer de cabello azul marino fuerte junto a una mujer rubia, muy parecidas, bonitas a simple vista pero ivan tapadas con unos pantalones largos negros i una camiseta de tirantes no muy pronunciadora. Estaban en lo que parecía un comedor de una casa muy grande. Había unas cuantas personas todos parecían enfadados, sin ninguna ilusion de estar alli.

- Bulma – respondió secamente, una chica de cabello azul turquesahasta un poco mas de media espalda y ojos como el cabello con un brillo parecido al mar que te podias perder en ellos, con una cara hermosa y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, vestia con una camiseta corta que se le podia ver el obligo con un piercing y unos jeans largos apretados en su figura que le quedaban, algunos chicos se la quedaron mirando solo entrar un buen rato, se la veia bajita por lo que llevava unos tacones de veinte centimetros.

- ¿Nos podría decir porque estas aquí? – pregunto la misma mujer de cabello azul marino del principio.

- Importa? – dijo con desprecio empezando ha enfadarse.

- Pues claro que importa estúpida – contesto la mujer rubia con el ceño fruncido.

- Lanch, tranquila no hace falta que le hables así – dijo sonriente la peliazul marino que se llamaba Lunch.

- Hump, addicion al sexo y problemas de ira. –Contesto cruzando los brazos i frunciendo el ceño. Todos los de la sala la miraron sin mostrar ninguna emocion como si no les sorprediera nada lo que dijo esa joven llamada Bulma.

- Muy bien, Bulma. ¿Nos podria decir su edad? Claro si no es molestia –pregunto Lunch intentado que no se enfadara.

- 21 –contesto secamente

- _Ooh que joven es y ya con problemas pobrecilla…_penso Lunch mientras la miraba - Si no le inporta nos podria decir sus motivos por querer dejar sus problemas?

- No tengo problemas. –Respondio frunciendo mucho el ceño.

-Como que no? Eres estupida? Eres una maldita adicta al sexo que va pegando a la gente! Eso no son problemas y que es un entretenimiento? –dijo gritando la rubia.

-Hump, llamalo como quieras.

-Tranquilas, haver Bulmita si no quiere dejar la addicion i los problemas de ira porque estas aquí? –Pregunto tranquilamente Lunch.

- No les importa- respondio mirando a otro lado- Solo hagan su maldito trabajo.

- Y que crees que estamos haciendo estupida? –Respondio Lanch roja de la ira.

-Pues que yo sepa, aquí hay mas gente- dijo señalando alrededor.

-Niña estupida e irritante… -contesto Lanch por lo vajo.

-Hay Bulmita que razon tienes - dijo mirandola y agradeciendo con la cabeza repetidas veces – Siento haveros olvidado mis amores – dijo refiriendose a los demas de la sala que la miraron a Bulma con una cara de muerte. –Ey chicos como estais hoy?

-amm..bien...huum.. –se escuchaba por toda la sala, otros que directamente asentian con la cabeza o cruzaban los brazos.

-Que bien me alegro tanto- Dijo poniendo sus manos juntas al lado de la cara con los ojitos ilusionados- Haver quien quiere empexar hooooy explicando algun sucesoo de esta semanaaaa? –pregunto Lunch muy ilusionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nadie contesto, algunos cerraron lo ojos, otros bajaron la cabea o miraron para otro lado.

-Empezara Alice – Dijo Lanch dirigiendose a una rubia con el pelo corto que no le llegaba ni a los hombros con los ojos azules donde se notaban vacios sin ninguna emocion (Alice sera numero 18 pero le eh canviado el nombre porque este es un universo alterno donde no hay magia ni nada de eso a 17 tambien se lo eh canviado por Aidan).

- No he hecho nada- contesto Alice.

-Vaaaa ser sinceraaa.. que no has hido a ningun casino esta semanaaaa? vamos dinoos la verdad –contesto Lunch agrandando las a para que sonara mas dulce y dijera algo.

- No –contesto cortadamente Alice.

- Y no has golpeado a nadieee?- siguio insistiendo Lunch para ver si si Alice cedia un poquito.

-Que no joder, pero me estan dando unas ganasahora mismo.

-HAVER NIÑATA NOS QUIERES DECIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE HAS HECHO ESTA PUTA SEMANA- grito una chica que se veia a simple vista facilona, con votox por todas partes unas tetas MUY operadas, y una ropa que mas parecian trapitos de cocina.

-Joder que pesada es la gente- dijo por lo vajo Alice- Fui a un casino el martes y me gaste un poco menos de 5.000 pero engañe a unos cuantos hombres con que era una prostituta me pago y los noqueaba para desaparecer asi que no perdi nada. –dijo resignada a contar la verdad.

-Ala Alice esas cosas no se hacen, pobres hombres ahí que los dejaste con el calenton- Dijo una mujer de cabello y ojos negros que estaba intentando no reirse- Aunque pensandolo bien no es tan mala idea.. No, mierda que estoy casada hi ha goku no le gustara –agrego en voz baja, mirandose el anillo que llevava en el dedo anular.

- Milk tiene razon no puedes ir haciendo esas cosa pobres hombres –dijo lunch que no escucho lo siguiente que dijo milk. – Alice tienes que dejar de ir a los casinos son un traga dinero que no devuelve y afrontar los problemes de dinero y no ir noqueando a hombres para sacarles dinero.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJ- se escuchaba la risa de unos cuantos que havian escuchado toda la historia.

-No os riais, es de mala educacion –decia Lunch intentando calmar a la gente, al final se fueron calmando hasta que reino el silencio y entonces Lanch dijo:

-Oye Milk y porque no nos cuentas tu esta semna? –pregunto con una sonrisa macabra Lanch.

-Bueno, vale, pues discuti con mi marido por el dinero ya que los dos estamos en paro, y como me puse muy triste- dice mientras quita la sonrisa de la cara- me fui de compras para animarme –dijo volviendo a tener una sonrisa enorme en la cara- me compre de todo: Mucha ropa de las mejores tiendas, un sofa nuevo y una lampara hermosa a juego, le compre un traje Armani a mi marido y volvi a casa con un monton de bolsas y volvimos a discutir pero nos perdonamos y nos reconciliamos- dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa- jejeje me encantan las reconciliaciones.

-Hay milk que haremos contigo –dice Lunch con la palma de la mano en la cara (palmface) – Haver milk tu y tu marido estais casi en la quiebra tienes que dejar de tener ese impulso tan violento en comprarte ropa o cosas para la casa o lo que sea, primero de todo tendrias que buscar trabajo, y dejar de comprar cosas tan caras, Has de hablar seriamente este tema con tu marido.

- Si señorita Lunch –dijo usando mucha ironia en la frase como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Y que Vegeta hoy te animaras en explicarnos algo? –le pregunto Lunch a un hombre de no mas de 25 años que tenia el cabello negro en flama con los ojos cerrados, los abrio y se vieron dos redondas negras sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento miro a Lunch con una mirada como el yelo y fue mirando asi por toda la sala hasta toparse con una peliazul que se quedaron mirando un buen rato examinando los ojos del otro hasta que aparto la vista volvi a centrarse en Lunch y cerro los ojos.


	2. Reencuentro

**Me gustaría que dejaran algún reviews si les gusta la historia**

**Pov Bulma:**

Que mierda de sitio, estoy harta de esta estúpida sesión, cuando acabe me arreglare y me voy directa a la mejor discoteca que haya.

-Bueno chicos hasta hoy ya esta bien os espero el jueves – dijo esa mujer que tiene el cabello azul que siempre esta con esa sonrisa tan inocente. –No os olvideis que si vais a perder los nervios, o estais apunto de hacer algo que no se debe contar hasta diez. –Aaaah como odio queme digan lo que tengo que hacer.

Me levanto y me voy afuera, saco una capsula, y cuando la voy a lanzar para que salga mi moto de último modelo, veo que viene gritando una chica de cabello y ojos negros, que me sonaba haver visto en la terapia.

-Eoooo, holaaa, si la de cabello azul, esperaaaa –llega ami lado y me dice – Hola, tu eres Bulma no? Bulma Brief? –Me pregunta, y me quedo un poco descolocada.

-Eeh si – contesto sorprendida.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin –dice con una gran sonrisa, sonrei un poco desconcertada- mi marido siempre se la pasa hablando de ti –dice mientras mi sonrisa desaparece, y se me pone la cara azul del miedo, por si es una de las mujeres con algun casado con el que me haya acostado y quiera acabar con mi vida _wuaaa ayudaaaa!_ Piensa mi yo interno. –Se alegrara mucho de verte, vente a comer vamos mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí. –Me quedo un poco shoquada por lo que acaba de pasar el ultimo segundo, me coje de la mano y me lleva arrastrando al lado de la carretera, va directa a un volvo c30 negro, hermoso, estacionado al lado de la carretera, y me sienta en el copiloto, mientras ella se sienta en el piloto y arranca el coche.

-Eh? Que ha pasado? A donde vamos? –pregunto cuando salgo del mini shock en el que me encontraba.

-Jaja, Bulma, soy Milk, la esposa de un buen amigo tuyo, seguro se alegrara mucho de verte, vamos a comer a mi casa. –Que dice? Amigo mio? JA, pocos. Quien sera su marido?

**Pov General:**

Llegaron a casa de Milk, ella y su marido vivian un poco apartados de la civilizacion, en un barrio que se llamaba Monte Paoz referido a las montañas que estaban detrás. Tenia una humilde casa con forma esferica blanca. (És la misma que la de la serie).

-Ya hemos llegado –anuncia Milk a su invitada.

-_Estas montañas me resultan familiar-_piensa la peliazul mientras observa la casa y alrededores.

-CARIÑOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ya hemos llegado! –grito milk cuando abrio la puerta.

-Milk? Hemos? Quien? –pregunto un inocente goku con un niño pequeño de unos cinco años con el cabello largo encima de los hombros. –Bulma? –dijo cuando vio a la joven de cabello azul, entrecerro un poco mas la vista para ver mejor- BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito dejando al niño en el suelo y corriendo hacia ella.

-Kakaroto?- pregunto Bulma extrañada- Hermanitooooo –dijo tambien corriendo hacia el, y cuando llegaron donde el otro se fundieron en un abrazo mientras goku le daba vueltas en el aire.

**Espero que os guste mi historia, me encantaria que dejarais algun review**


	3. Una tarde con la familia Son

**Espero que os guste, dejen reviews**

Estaban todos sentados, en una mesa grande, familiar, cuatro personas, riendo y hablando.

-Oye, ¿Cómo os habéis conocido? –pregunta Goku, a Milk y Bulma.

-En la terapia en grupo –contesta Milk arrugando el cejo.

-Bulma? ¿Aun sigues con los arranques de ira? –pregunta Goku viendo fijamente a su mejor amiga, su confidente del alma, a la persona con la que confiaba más en este mundo, la que consideraba su hermana, Bulma Brief.

Ella subió la cabeza lo mira fijamente y dice- No tengo _"arranques de ira_"- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras- pero si me molestan mucho lastimo por sus culpas a los miserables que molestan- acaba con los ojos cerrados y una inocente sonrisa.

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… Bulma tu nunca cambias –dice divertido Goku.

Bulma abre los ojos y le dedica una media sonrisa de lado.

**Pov Bulma:**

Hay estaba yo, allí, sentada, riendo sinceramente como de hace años que no hacía. Ahí estaba yo, sentada delante del hombre al que más quería en este mundo, el que era mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, el que nunca me había fallado antes, con el que se me olvidaban los problemas, el único hombre que a pesar de ser realmente apuesto no me había sentido atraída por él, ese era Kakaroto, el hermano que nunca tuve, ese niño que siempre me lo había contado tod…

-OYEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito poniéndome de pie encima de la mesa, señalando acusadoramente y mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que si matara ya estaría cinco metros bajo el suelo. Veo como su cara se pone azul del miedo y me mira con los ojos bien grandes y suplicantes como un niño pequeño que espera un regaño por haber hecho algo mal, mientras que Milk y Gohan me miran con cara de espanto – ¿Como nunca me dijiste que te habías casado y habías tenido un hijo? –le pregunto con ojitos de pena como si fuera a llorar, el empieza a reír nervioso mientras a su mujer e hijo les sale una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-Jeje hay Bulmita –odio que me llame así, y le lanzo una mirada escalofriante- jeje quise decir Bulma Brief la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de este mundo –"JA este sabe lo que me quiero escuchar" pienso con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras veo que a Milk le salen llamas por los ojos. –lo que pasa es que estos últimos años hemos perdido mucho la comunicación desde… bueno tú ya sabes –claro que se cómo olvidar algo así… dejo el tema y me siento en la mesa- Oye –dice cambiando rápidamente el tono de sus palabras- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a acampar al lago? –chilla emocionado con los ojos iluminados por su gran idea.

-Siiiiii –grita Gohan igual que su padre, Milk los mira con una gran cara de felicidad mientras asiente con la cabeza.

**Pov General:**

Se ve a una mujer de cabello y ojos azul turquesa entrando por una portería a un edificio por las once de la noche después de un buen día de campo.

**Pov Bulma:**

Por fin he llegado a casa, que bien me lo he pasado hoy, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, echaba de menos a Kakaroto, perdón JAJAJ quise decir Goku.

Flashback:

-Oye Kakaroto –le llamo, pero no se gira hacia mi –Ehh Kakarotooo- sigue sin girarse- Oye...kakaroto –le digo con una voz dulcemente macabra…pero sigue sin hacerme ni puñetero caso –Oye, ejem CABEZAA HUECA QUIERES HACERME CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? –Le grito en la oreja, el del susto salta y se cae hacia atrás mientras que Milk se ríe de la situación y Gohan persigue a una mariposa.

-Ah lo siento Bulma –dice mientras se soba la cabeza en la zona donde le ha salido un chichón por el golpe – ¿Que me decías? –pregunta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hablaba con Milk que podríamos ir al lago a alquilar una valsa, ¿Kakaroto que te parece? –veo que frunce los labios hacia abajo cuando se lo comento- Oye que si no quieres lo dices y ya –le comento con el ceño fruncido ya que me apetece ir mucho al lago.

-Ah no es eso Bulma, pero no me gusta Kakaroto, yo me llamo Goku. –dice asintiendo graciosamente la cabeza mientras lo dice.

-¿Goku? –"¿qué nombre es ese?" – ya ¡claro!

-Es enserio, cuando me reencontré con mi abuelito me dijo que ese era el nombre que me iba a poner, pero como mis padres murieron y no tenía ningún pariente vivo, ya que mi abuelito no podía ser porque tenía 79 años y era muy mayor para criar a niños así que me llevaron al orfanato donde te conocí.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero yo te conocí como Kakaroto y ese es tu nombre, así que a callar y a contestar cuando te llame por TU nombre- digo recalcando el TU.

-Bulmiii, no me hagas esto, yo te quiero muchooo! Y ya sabes que odio el nombre de Kakaroto- dice haciendo unos pucheritos muy monos, pero que a mí no me ablandan nada, ya que conozco todos sus trucos como la palma de mi mano.

-Me da igual, kakaroto es tu nombre, amas a mi si me gusta, demuestra poder, superioridad, orgullo- digo haciendo mi mano un puño y subiéndolo hacia arriba –en cambio Goku es infantil, inocente, encima quiere decir cielo, Cielo? Eso es nombre de mujer- digo bajando el brazo y poniendo mala cara mientras oigo decir por lo bajo con una tos muy falsa a milk –_ y kakaroto zanahoria y de eso no dice nada ejem ejem-_ Paso de discutirle nada yo tengo razón.

_-_Bulmaaaa, ¡no me hagas estooooooo! –dice Goku con lagrimitas en los ojos- Pues si no me empiezas a llamar Goku ¡me enfado y no respiro! –grita mientras cruza sus brazos, pone aire en sus mejillas, a los pocos segundos se le pone la cara azul mientras abre mucho sus ojos y deja escapar todo el aire –buenoooooo… voy a respirar igualmente pero no me llames Kakaroto.

Fin del Flashback:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA que risa me ha dado. Pero voy a seguir llamándolo Kakaroto igualmente, yo tengo razón con ese nombre lo he conocido y con ese nombre lo pienso conocer.

Pero me ha sorprendido que Milk se ha una compradora compulsiva parece una mujer tierna y sin ningún tipo de problema.

Flashback:

Después de esa tonta discusión, estábamos en la balsa, en un precioso lago. Gohan me había tomado mucho cariño, es un niño muy tierno, no lo entiendo porque me siento bien con este niño, odio a los niños, nunca se me han dado bien, son rabiosos, impacientes, pesados, gritones, exigentes… Aghh un auténtico dolor de cabeza, pero Gohan a pesar de ser como todos los niños, a pesar de conocerlo de hace unas horas, me gusta su compañía. Ahora está en la punta de la valsa mirando al horizonte mientras pequeñas gotas de agua que se levantaban por la brisa le daban en la cara y tenía, hay, una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos dilatados y la iris negra brillando con el reflejo del Sol. Y Goku a su lado con las manos en las barras de la balsa y su cabeza por fuera observando el profundo suelo del lago lleno de peces nadando de un lado a otro. Mientras Milk y yo hablábamos al final de la balsa.

-Oye Bulma- dice un poco tímida por sacar algún tema que se debería estar guardando desde hace rato- No quiero que te ofendas ni nada, es más una curiosidad…-ahora empezaba a jugar con sus manos- bueno… ejem… eh bueno… quería… si no quieres no contestes… es que…

-YA dilo de una maldita vez- le grito para que se deje de tanto suspense.

-Quería saber si eres peligrosa para mi hijo o para mi marido o para mí –me dice rápidamente

-JAJAJ no pasa nada, tranquila yo no soy peligrosa ni nada, desde que soy bien pequeña he sido muy compulsiva, agresiva con la gente que me ha estado jodiendo toda la vida, Kakaroto- veo como frunce un poco el ceño por el nombre pero ¿qué quiere?- siempre me ha ayudado con el autocontrol, pero en el maldito orfanato a las que se les llama monjas son unas malditas borrachas fumadoras, que me estuvieron jodiendo toda la infancia y según dicen unos estúpidos estudios _"ve la vida de otra manera",_ eso es mentira. Yo la veo como en realidad es, y por eso la vivo como si fuera el último día. Hago siempre lo que me gusta, y bueno voy a la universidad, tengo muchos problemas con la agresividad, y un profesor me denunció, que hijodeputa el Gonzalez, -digo esta última frase por lo bajo maldiciendo al profesor – por eso voy a la terapia esa.

-Bulma, lo siento, te entiendo con esta sociedad de mierda ni de las monjas te puedes fiar.

-No pasa nada, entiendo que te preocuparas por tu familia- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero si no te importa me puedes explicar ¿porque vas tú?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Goku está en el paro _(El paro en mi país es donde la gente que no tiene trabajo va a buscar_) y yo soy una ama de casa y señora de la limpieza en un colegio, con eso no se gana mucho dinero, bueno, tenía un pequeño secreto, que hace poco le explique a mi Goku para buscar una solución y él me dijo que un amigo suyo, que tiene tú mismo problema –frunzo un poco el ceño por la palabra "problema" – No le gusta la gente, que no sea muy cercana a él, es muy impulsivo y bueno… como tu… tiene problemas con la ira, aunque no le importa pero le denunciaron… y tiene que asistir a la terapia por pegar a un policía, entonces mi Goku me dijo que podía ir a ese sitio para dejar mi pequeña adición, ya que Vegeta podía controlarlo un poquito gracias a ir allí. – Vegeta? Hump suena interesante, el próximo día me fijare en quien puede ser, pero ahora tengo una curiosidad más grande.

-Oye y ¿cuál es esa pequeña adición tuya? –le pregunto muy curiosa.

- Soy una obsesiva de las compras, me encanta comprar, debo un montón de créditos, por ejemplo, estoy triste unas botas, una mala noticia un nuevo vestido de los más caros, me he peleado con alguien un 3x2 en la última tienda más grande y cara de la capital…-con cada cosa que decía bajaba la cara como si de una gran vergüenza pasara, si supiera lo que hecho yo en mi vida…

-Eii Milk tranqu… –me vi interrumpida por un fuerte Plaff , miro hacia donde lo he escuchado y veo a Kakaroto en el agua.

Me empiezo a reír como una histérica, no podía dejar de reír, veo a Milk intentando ayudar a Kakaroto a subir mientras Gohan tiene una gran gotita anime en la cabeza.

Fin del Flashback

**Pov General:**

Bulma se va directa a su habitación, se pone el pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos a juego.

Se mete en su cama y se queda dormida a los pocos minutos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Olvidándose completamente de lo aburrida que había sido esa mañana en la terapia y sin siquiera acordarse un poquito de que quería ir a la disco.


	4. Rutina

**Si les gusta por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**En este capítulo se pronuncian algunos apellidos, los he buscado por internet y he encontrado bastantes pero no todos son reales.**

06:37 de la mañana.

**Pov Bulma:**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Puta Universidad. Llego Tarde otra vez.

Puto despertador.

**Pov General:**

Una mujer de cabellos y ojos turquesa. En un apartamento en medio de la capital del Oeste, saltando intentando ponerse unos pantalones camino hacia la cocina, cogiendo un peine que hay allí para casos como este, cepillándoselo rápidamente, cogiendo las llaves del departamento y saliendo corriendo por la puerta, dando un portazo involuntario. Picando el botón del ascensor repetidamente con mucha fuerza y ver que no reacciona. Bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Llegar al primer piso exhausta, casi sin poder respirar. Ver que te has dejado la capsula de la moto en la otra chaqueta y maldecir a todo dios que se te cruce por delante. Ve un taxi libre y corre hacia el como si su vida dependiera de ello. Empuja a una señora que intenta entrar, y la señora gritarle unos cuantos "cariños". Le grita al conductor que arranque ya camino a la Universidad Orange en el centro. El taxi llega 40 minutos tarde a la uni y darte cuenta de que te has dejado la cartera. El taxista la mira impaciente. La peliazul no sabe qué hacer. Su cerebro va a mil por hora. Sin pensarlo se levanta la camiseta dejando ver sus senos grandes y firmes. Se ve al conductor con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. La chica se baja rápido del taxi, corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Ya todos sabéis los grados que hay en la escalera de las equa… "TOC,TOC" –suena la puerta de la clase interrumpiendo al profesor de matemáticas Piccolo Daimaku.

-Buenos días señor Daimaku –dice Bulma asomando la cabeza por la puerta donde segundos antes se había llamado. El señor Daimaku se gira hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y con la cara roja molesto por la interrupción. Abre los ojos de golpe observando a la chica que está en la puerta esperando los gritos de su profesor.

-Brief, Bulma Brief… Como no –dice resignado girando la cabeza de un lado a otro- ESTOY HARTO DE TUS INSOLENCIAS JOVENCITA, ¡HABRA UN PUTO DIA EN EL QUE LLEGUES PRONTO! –Se escucha un Oooh de fondo hecha por toda la clase – castigada esta tarde en la biblioteca hasta las 6:30pm y una redacción de 1000 palabras sobre lo que hizo Auguste Comte por la ciencia lo quiero escrito para mañana y ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO DE MI CLASE! –"_hijodeputa" _piensa la chica saliendo de la clase y dando un portazo.

_En el recreo…_

-Jajajajajajaj Bulma jajaja viste como te grito Jajajajajajaj –un chico bajito con el pelo negro, a pesar de ser bajito tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado. Con sus manos en la barriga revolcándose por el suelo, ahogándose, sin parar de reír.

-Hay Krilin, ¡cállate ya! Ya me las pagara –asegura Bulma con una sonrisa de lado.

-Aix Bulma, odio que pongas esa cara, es nuestro tutor no le puedes hacer nada, te echaran al final, ya casi ningún profesor te aguanta. –dice cortando su risa al instante

-Jaja tranquilo miamor. ¿Confías en mí? –Le pregunta Bulma abriendo los ojos y poniéndose delante de su cara.

-No estoy obligado a contestar esa pregunta… - dice girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo.

-Bagh tranquilo, para celebrar lo gilipoyas que es el pepino (en esta historia no habrá sayans ni nameks ni nada de eso pero piccoro seguirá siendo como es en la serie) esta noche nos vamos a un bar. ¿Qué me dices?- ve como Krilin va a negar con la cabeza y añade rápidamente- Puedo invitar a una amiga.

-Bueno está bien, por el pepino. –asegura Krilin. Mientras a Bulma le sale una gotita en la cabeza.

1:30

**POV Bulma:**

Odio la biblioteca, es tan estresante, la gente callada "atenta" a un libro al que no le hacen ni puñetero caso. Todo en silencio con una bibliotecaria cincuentona que está más sola que la una. Con un carácter horroroso que se la pasa quejando: "hay más silencio, Uy otra vez tu aquí que mal ejemplo para los niños y blablablá" bufff que horror de sitio la cabeza me va a explotar, aun me quedan dos horas… ¿y si me voy? No, seguro llegara para ver si estoy haciendo la maldita redacción.

¿Porque coño me quise apuntar a la universidad científica? "_Porque quieres ser una gran científica, que construya algo totalmente magnifico como tu gran admirador Hans Brief que invento las capsulas. Un hombre con tu mismo apellido, ya que te lo pusieron en su honor porque naciste el mismo año que el saco las capsulas al mundo, una cosa que no te importa porque admiras a ese hombre como si fuera tu padre"_ Maldita voz de mi subconsciente.

**POV General:**

2:00am

-¿Krilin? –Sí, Bulma – ¿Dónde estás, llevamos una hora esperándote? –Lo siento, en la entrada del Bar ¿tú? –Dentro, en la barra entra ya.-Ok

Era un bar-disco lleno de gente, la música , la mayoría borrachos o a punto de llegar a un coma etílico, la gente bailando sin enterarse de lo que pasa alrededor, gente metiéndose mano en medio de la pista, gente fumando de todo y dos chica en la barra esperando a que llegue alguien.

-Ei Kulilin (mote cariñoso con el que llama a Krilin) estamos aquí. Un muchacho se gira hacia donde lo han llamado y ve a una pelirroja despampanante pero nada comparada con la chica que estaba a su lado, su mejor amiga, se acerca a ella y saluda a Bulma con dos besos en las mejillas. –Mira esta es Kesha, él es Krilin de quien te hable.

-Encantada –dice con una voz sensual, poniéndose recta para que se le notaran sus robustos pechos.

-Eh…sii encantado!- dice acercándose para darle dos besos a la chica, cuando ella le planta un beso en la boca.

-JAJAJAJA oyeeee no os cortéis…hay un baño aquí al lado. –grita Bulma riéndose mientras a Krilin se le suben todos los colores a la cara y Kesha pone una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno ahora de momento vamos a bailar, ¿te apetece Krilin? –le dice la última parte con un susurro muy sensual cerca de su oreja. El solo puede asentir repetidamente sonriendo. Mientras Bulma es cogida por un ataque de risa.

"_Bueno, ya he cumplido con Krilin, ahora me toca a mí disfrutar la noche"_ piensa mientras sale a la pista a moverse un poco.

Cuando pasan menos de cinco minutos de estar bailando se le acerca por detrás un chico alto con los ojos y el pelo marrón, con una cicatriz que le pasa por medio de la mejilla desde la frente, pasando por el ojo hasta el final de la mejilla, pero que le hacía aspecto de chico duro y no le hace ver mal.

-Ei preciosa, ¿te había olvidado de mí? –le susurra en el oído cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole la vuelta.

-Mira Yamcha Hiena, pensaba que ya te había olvidado de mi… -dice fingiendo una voz triste bajando la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Olvidarme de lo más hermoso de este mundo? ¿Yo? Imposible- le susurra al oído empezando un recorrido de pequeño besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y fundirse en un apasionado beso. Continúan en lo suyo, mientras Yamcha la coge del trasero para que ella se enrosque en su cintura con las piernas para que vea que quiere. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar se separa un poco de él y le sonríe para susúrrale _Al baño… ¡ya!_ No se lo piensa mucho y tira corriendo con Bulma encima hacia los baños de chicas. Cuando llegan todos están ocupados y empiezan a picar a todas las puertas impacientes. Una se abre y se ve salir a Krilin con una sonrisa en la cara y despidiéndose con el signo de la victoria de Bulma, mientras ella lo sonríe por su seguro logro. Segundos después se ve saliendo a Kesha con una sonrisa de haber recibido el orgasmo de su vida. "_es que Krilin está muy bien, lástima que no congeniáramos" _piensa, pero se olvida rápidamente gritándole al chico que la llevaba encima que entrara ya antes de que le quitaran el sitio en el lavabo.

-Va cuenta ya ¿cómo te fue la noche Acares? –le pregunta insinuante una peliazul a su amigo.

-Fue increíble, ¿viste la cara que se le quedo a la pelirroja esa? Jajaja ¡que risa! –Cuenta Krilin a su amiga –Oye, a ti te vi con el capitán de béisbol, ¿ehh?

-JAJAAJA Yamcha si nos vemos más o menos desde hace dos meses, hicimos como un trato sin palabras ya que los dos queremos exactamente lo mismo.

-Aaah, ¿Y qué queréis? –pregunta curioso sin saber que podría ser.

-Buen sexo pero sin relaciones, sin sentimientos, los dos nos podemos ver con quien queramos pero si uno necesita "compañía" puede llamar al otro siempre y cuando este no este con otra "compañía" y lo mejor de todo es que congeniamos muy bien cada uno sabe lo que le gusta al otro, tú ya me entiendes.

-¡Joder! ¡Yo quiero un trato así!

-Jajajaj, tu no podrías eres un romántico, si no es un "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" como les llama Sasha, te enamoras perdidamente.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grita indignado Krilin cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ se escucha la risa de Bulma riéndose del pobre Krilin.

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Por fin en el próximo capítulo se van a conocer y van a hablar Vegeta y Bulma. También se hablara de la vida de vegeta ya que de Bulma ya se sabe un poquito.**

**Quería aclarar que Krilin también era del orfanato donde iban Goku y Bulma, ellos eran los tres mejores amigos. Lo pongo aquí porque no creo poder incluirlo en la historia, y seguro se pronunciara algo del orfanato y ellos tres y era para dejarlo claro.**

**Si les gusta la historia denme comentarios, si no me deprimo y me cuesta más inspirarme para escribir.**


	5. Polos opuestos realmente similares

**Dejen sus reviews**

**10:39 am**

Un sábado, en un apartamento por la capital de oeste. Había una ventana abierta donde seguramente se encontraba la habitación principal. Las cortinas se movían y dejaban entrar los rayos del Sol que daban directamente al propietario de esa casa que se encontraba durmiendo.

**POV Desconocido.**

Agg, estupido Sol. Que dolor de cabeza.

Tengo que ir a la mierda esa de la terapia otra vez.

Me visto con la primera ropa que encuentro, salgo de mi apartamento. Cojo el ascensor y al llegar a la calle tiro la capsula y sale el amor de mi vida, mi deportivo último modelo negro de dos plazas.

Estaba sentado en ese comedor, la chica esa peliazul psicóloga estaba hablando de nosequecosas, hasta que dice que haríamos algo en parejas, empecé a prestar más atención.

-Chicos vamos hacer una cosa en parejas valeee? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa tonta.

Yo lo hago solo, bagh paso, ni loco –cosas así se oían por la sala, bagh yo lo hare con la arpía de Kakaroto, mientras no se tenga que comprar nada.

-Lo haréis todos- seguía diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras todo el mundo pasaba de ella- Las parejas se harán al azar. -¿Qué dice? Yo no pienso hacer un trabajo con ningún de estos insectos.

(El sorteo de las parejas se hará como en los torneos de dragon ball con la caja esa y las bolas con los números dentro)

-Iremos diciendo nombres cuando se escuchen se acercan y cogen una bola donde habrá un número, yo iré apuntando los nombres de cada uno con el número que les toca y Lanch se encargara de que no hagáis trampas y de decir los nombre. –Seguía diciendo esta estúpida mujer peliazul con esa estúpida sonrisa –Empecemos.

Ya había varia gente en la pizarra apuntada, no quería ir con ningún insecto de los que se habían apuntado. Ahora era el turno de la arpía, rezo a Kamisama porque le toque el único que tiene dos espacios libres, y a mí con ella.

-El 8 – que hija de puta lo ha hecho a propósito para que no me toque con ella.

- Vegeta Ouji -Me levanto de mala gana y me acerco donde Lanch. Pongo la mano dentro de la caja esa, miro el número y se lo tiro, para que me apunte. Veo que me toca justo el que había los dos vacíos, el número 5. Me vuelvo a sentar a esperar el turno del que sea mi compañero.

**POV general:**

Habían pasado tres turnos desde que había salido Vegeta.

-Bulma Brief – Bulma la mira de mala cara esperando que por ser su segundo número no estuviera apuntada. Ya que como Vegeta estaba rezando porque le tocara con Milk y al ver que esta ya tenía pareja no le apetecía nada hacer esa mierda que aún no se sabía de qué iba. Al final se levantó, y camino despacio hacia la rubia esa de ojos azules con mal carácter. Vio que solo le podía tocar cinco números, el 1, 6, 10, 13, 18. Metió la mano dentro de esa caja y saco la bola 6. Lo dijo en voz alta y se volvió a sentar en su sitio sin ni siquiera ver con quien le había tocado.

Cuando todos ya estaban apuntados en la pizarra. Lunch empezó a explicar de qué iría.

-Cada uno va a darle su número de teléfono a su pareja. Si alguno se niega se lo daremos nosotras ya que tenemos el número de todos ustedes. –Decía dulcemente- Cuando alguno de ustedes vea que está a punto de explotar de los nervios, tanto sea conducta agresiva u obsesión por cualquier cosa que tengáis, llamar rápidamente a vuestro compañero. El otro esté haciendo lo que esté haciendo tendrá que ir rápidamente donde este el otro para ayudarle.

-Una mierda no pienso llamar a nadie .Yo no tengo problemas. –Era lo que se escuchaba por la sala.

-CALLAROS TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ –da un gran grito Lanch –Todos vais a llamar a vuestra respectiva pareja. ¿QUEDO CLARO? –dice levantando la voz la última pregunta. Se ve a varia gente asentir con la cabeza y a otros sudar de lo que dice pero sin atreverse a contestar. – Ahora hacerme el favor de juntaros con vuestra pareja.

La gente empezó a moverse y sentarse con su compañero. Bulma aún no sabía con quién le había tocado, levanto la cabeza y busco su nombre, vio que estaba al lado de un tal Vegeta, le sonaba a ese nombre, se acordó de que Milk lo había pronunciado que era un amigo suyo con su mismo problema o algo así.

No sabía quién era y empezó a mover la cabeza para ver quien estaba solo. No veía a nadie. Sí que vio a Milk que le había tocado con una mujer rubia que era adicta a los casinos, "_será una buena pareja para Milk, ya que a las dos le gusta gastar dinero"_ pensó mientras seguía observando la sala.

**POV Vegeta:**

Bulma? Bulma Brief? De que me suena ese nombre? Ah ya se, es la que veo siempre en un cuadro en el comedor de la casa de Kakaroto. Una niña pequeña peliazul y el estúpido de Kakaroto con unos 8 años con esa sonrisa de tonto abrazándola. Se la pasa hablando de ella toda la vida ¿Qué no tiene más amigas o qué coño le pasa? Pensaba que no se veían desde hace cinco años o así. ¿Sabrá que esta aquí? Seguramente la urraca de su mujer ya se lo habrá dicho. Aunque creo que no se conocen. Bagh qué más da. Miro por todos lados, haber donde esta para juntarme con ella darle mi número y largarme de aquí. Busco con la mirada por toda la sala y me encuentro con unos ojos, hermosos, unos ojos del mar, donde te puedes quedar horas mirando, donde la gente se puede fundir en ellos, unos ojos inocentes por lo que la gente no entendería porque está aquí, yo quiero saberlo, veo que son diferentes azules sus tonalidades, azules verdosos como su cabello, pero siempre predomina el azul agua marina, dándole diferentes toques entre azules más fuertes y flojos. Veo como su mirada se vuelve curiosa mientras se acerca hacia mí. Me pongo tenso y frunzo el ceño para que no se note que sus ojos son los mas…

-HOLAAA! –Veo que me saluda con una gran sonrisa muy cerca de mi cara.

-¿PERO QUE HACEES? –le pregunto saliendo de mi shock momentáneo. Veo como separa su cara de la mía, frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

-OYEEE, a mí no se me grita. Dame ya tu número ¿Quieres? –me pregunta de mala leche viendo que estoy pasando de ella - estoo…TU ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE TE PASA?

Me molesta que me hable así me levanto me acerco a ella, veo que no se intimida, me gusta, me acerco a pocos centímetros de sus labios y –ESTUPIDO? TU ERES UNA MUJER MUY VULGAR Y ¡COMO GRITAS! –le contesto sonriendo de medio lado viendo cómo se pone roja de la rabia.

-¿VULGAR? YA TE GUSTARIA ESTAR CON UNA MUJER COMO YO, PERO NUNCA LA TENDRAS, ¿QUE NO SABES TRATAR CON UNA DAMA?

-¿Una dama? ¿Dónde? Lo único que veo son pequeños intentos de zorras –le pregunto girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, me estaba gustando poniendo esta pelea.

-_hijodelagranputa…-_sonrió al ver mi logro, veo como va a golpearme con el brazo y se lo paro rápidamente vuelvo a sonreír, pero demasiado tarde veo como su rodilla va directa a mi entrepierna, no me da tiempo a nada más que a soltarla, llevar mis manos hacia la zona afectada y caer al suelo humillado.

Veo en su cara una sonrisa de medio lado que se parece mucho a la mía. Su sonrisa se empieza a convertir en grandes carcajadas. La gente empieza a reírse con ella, no lo aguanto más, me pongo de pie rápidamente y le grito a la sala que se calle de una puta vez, todo el mundo se calla no sé si por respecto o por miedo pero me da bastante igual, la que sigo viendo reírse casi ahogándose de la risa es a la pequeña diablesa esta. Empiezo a ponerme rojo y cuando le voy a gritar unas cuantas verdades veo acercarse a Milk corriendo y ayudar a Bulma a ponerse de pie, ya que se había caído al suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

-Bulma, cariño ¡DEJA DE REIRTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –le grita la mujer de Kakaroto a la otra mujer, pero ella pasa y sigue revolcándose de la risa, poco a poco se va calmando y con la mano de Milk se levanta del suelo.- Bulma, discúlpate.

-¿QUE? Ni loca- dice negándose con la cabeza.

-No me hagas contárselo a Goku –decía como una madre regañando a su hija.

-Kakaroto? Se morirá de la risa.

-Agg eres imposible, si no te disculpas, le diré a Goku que te confisque la moto.

Me parecía increíble la estúpida discusión que estaban teniendo, iba de un lado a otro con la mirada viendo la respuesta que daba la otra como si fueran madre e hija. Veo a una rubia que debía ser la pareja de Milk observando la discusión como yo.

-No podéis, ¡soy mayor de edad! –Dice cantando mientras le saca la lengua a Milk

-¿Y? Goku es tu tutor legal y yo su mujer, así que ha ¡obedecer jovencita!

-Señor Ouji- me dice, quedo un poco sorprendido ¿señor? Tengo 27 años a un soy muy joven ara que me llamen así, aunque claro ella es una mocosa a mi lado, una mocosa muy guapa, sexy… Vegeta no te desvíes, es una maleducada y una vulgar. Cruzo los brazos, la miro de reojo y subo la cabeza señal de que la estoy escuchando –Siento haberte golpeado por ser un estúpido que no sabe diferenciar una damas de una zorra. Ya que yo soy BULMA BRIEF LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA, INTELIGENTE, AUDAZ E INTREPIDA DE ESTE PLANETA.

-ACHegocentricaUSSSSSSSS –fingí una tos al ver lo maravillosa que decía esta mujer de si misma.

-_Imbecil_ –escuche susurrar a la peliagua.

-Ya dejar de discutir y daros los teléfonos, mirar los dos tenéis el mismo problema ese es un punto a favor y uno en contra. A favor, si uno está a punto de estallar y golpear a alguien o lo que sea llama al otro y le ayuda a calmarse, en contra que os podéis arrancar los ojos el uno al otro.

-Sí, señorita Milk –decíamos los dos a la vez como niños pequeños, bufando y mirando hacia otros lados avergonzados por lo que nos decía Milk.

-Ahora, os vais a dar los teléfonos móviles, y cuando acabe la sesión os vais a ir a beber algo en algún bar para haceros mejores amigos, ¿QUEDO CLARO? – ¿QUE? No me gusta nada la idea, aunque pensándolo bien estar un rato con esta chica no puede ser tan malo, puedo acabar con mi mejor arma rota, da igual – No queréis darle un infarto a Goku cuando se entere que sus dos mejores amigos se odian, ¿verdad? –pregunta con una voz extraña.

-JA, como si me importara lo que le pase a Kakaroto. –digo con un toque de superioridad hacia Kakaroto.

-Oye, tu porque le llamas Kakaroto? –me pregunta la peliazul con una ceja levantada, pensé en ignorarla e irme de allí, pero algo no me hizo moverme y me hizo contestarla

-Porque ese es su nombre, que eres estúpida y no sabes cómo se llama tu mejor amigo, y le llamas con ese estúpido nombre de cielo, por dios es un nombre de mujer, que demuestra infantilidad. –Le digo con una cierta arrogancia porque YO si savia como se llamaba Kakaroto.

Pensamiento de Bulma: "_Ah dicho exactamente lo que yo dije respecto al nombre de Goku"_

Pensamiento de Milk:" _Han dicho lo mismo de mi Goku, estos dos son polos opuestos realmente similares"._

-Pues claro que lo sé, imbécil, solo que pensaba que desde que me fui, ya nadie le llamaba así.

-A mí me dijo que se llamaba así, aun no tenía confianza con su abuelo, y él no le había dicho su real nombre, así que yo a las personas no les pongo otros nombres (nooo, quevaaa, mujer, mocoso…pero yo te sigo amando Vegeta3 PD: losiento no viene al caso) su nombre es mejor que ese tan extraño de Goku.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿cómo le quería poner ese nombre de bebe? Le hubieran inflado a puñetazos, yo la primera. –sonreí con su comentario, era una gran mujer, con la verdad por delante aunque fuera de su mejor amigo.

**POV General:**

Estaban hablando de lo idiota que era Goku, mientras salían de ese salón y se dirigían a un bar. Milk estaba con la mandíbula al suelo y los ojos bien abiertos, en un pequeño shock, hasta que Alice la saco de su trance y empezó a mecerla de un lado a otro mientras le gritaba que, que le pasaba. Cuando Milk reacciono, se puso de pie rápidamente, cogió la mano de Alice y empezó a correr por detrás de unos arbustos, para ver que hacían Vegeta y Bulma.

No podía perderse una cosa así, y tenía que llevarse a rastras a Alice para no parecer una psicópata que quiere hacerles algo. Primero se la llevo a una tienda donde compro unos sombreros, unas gafas y unas bufandas para taparse la cara y que no las reconocieran.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, tanto sean de que os gusto o amenazas a muerte.**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá más el pasado de Vegeta, que también fue complicado como el de Bulma y Goku.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de CarXx, juliBB, Guest, Princess Vegetita Sayan. Me inspiran a seguir, si no me hundo y me cuesta escribir ya que me quedo sin ideas. Espero que más gente se anime a comentar. Nunca dejare una historia a medias, y si lo voy a dejar avisare en un capítulo, ya que a mí no me gusta que historias muy buenas no hayan sido terminadas, me da mucha rabia, yo no seré así, lo prometo.**


	6. En un bar

**Siento la tardanza y lo corto que es, estaba muy falta de inspiración. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen al grandísimo y maravilloso Akira Tori Yama, una persona a seguir.**

**En mi país (España) hay muchos problemas con el gobierno, y la mierda presidentes que nos roban todo. Hay un montón de paro, y los jefes son unos hijos de puta. En este capítulo Vegeta se quejara de su trabajo y del sueldo. Tal vez ponga alguna referencia de mi país, me disculpo si no entendéis algo, ya que cada país tiene sus problemas.**

**Vegeta será arquitecto. Del proyecto que habla lo he sacado de una serie de televisión "how I meet your mother" algunas cosas sobre el trabajo que le pasara lo sacare un capitulo que vi.**

**Si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, me quiero disculpar por adelantado, soy muy mala en gramática ejem... me ha quedado lengua…ejem. Siento si os molesta lo revisare varias veces para corregir. **

**Bueno, aquí está el próximo capítulo espero que os guste dejen sus comentarios que si no me desanimo:**

No sé cómo la arpía nos convenció para ir a tomar algo, pero tampoco ha sido tan malo como pensé, ahora estamos sentados en la terraza de un bar cerca donde se hace la terapia.

-Oye, ¿porque vas a la terapia? –me pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida, eso es una pregunta que también quería hacerle, pero no quería que se alejara de mi por miedo aunque por el carácter que ha demostrado tener me ha fascinado bastante, pienso decirle la verdad.

-Pues, golpe a un estúpido borracho en un bar y me denunciaron, si no quería ir a la cárcel tenía que ir a la terapia esa.- le digo simplemente, esperando que con esa contestación tuviera suficiente.

-Enserio? –Ríe un poco- ¿ Y porque lo golpeaste? –me pregunta con una sonrisa. Como si le gustara ese tema. No le preocupaba que pudiera ser agresivo, o que tuviera problemas con la violencia? Seguí pensando en explicarle la verdad, para ver hasta qué punto aguantaba a una persona como yo, que tenían "problemas" de ira. "_que estupidez" _fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza a lo que pegar le denominaban los profesionales (psicólogos) problemas de ira, no son problemas, pero jode que te toquen los huevos por todo.

-Estaba en un bar, pues desconectando de la mierda sociedad que tenemos. Había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, y me enfade con el jefe porque me había gritado, porque el estúpido de mi jefe había hecho una maqueta de un edificio, ejem… que tenía la forma de un… ejem…pene- dije fingiendo una tos cuando decía la última parte, para que no se avergonzara, por la tontería de mi jefe y que no se alejara de mi por decirlo como un "pervertido" que me denomino una compañera de trabajo, cuando le dije mi opinión del edificio. Pero vi en sus ojos que pensaba igual que yo sobre ese edificio, que por nada del mundo se podría construir. Pero muy a lo contrario de lo que pensaba la peliazul se echó a reír, a carcajadas. Esta mujer sí que era increíble.

-JAaj enserio? –me pregunta cuando veo que se le para un poco la risa. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y veo como intenta esconder una media sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la cara –Pero más o menos todos los edificios tienen esa forma no?

-Sera muy alto de unas ventanas transparentes arriba de todo habrá una cúpula de cristal, el edificio de un color rosado. Debajo del todo del edificio, habrá unos grandes árboles de una hoja marrón que lo rodeara con lo que desde arriba no se verá la entrada. –intento explicarle lo más detallado posible el edificio este extraño y desagradable edificio a esta extraña mujer que ya no sé qué esperar de ella.

Y en efectivo, me mira con una cara curiosa, cosa que no esperaba, abre mucho sus ojos como asimilando lo que le he dicho y empieza otra vez a descojonarse del edificio.

Cuando veo que se ha calmado un poco me pregunta: -Pero eso que tiene que ver con que te gritara y tu acabaras pegando a alguien en un bar?

Veo que no se le va la curiosidad y sigo explicándole mi historia.

-Yo soy arquitecto, pero con la falta de trabajo, el paro y eso he acabado trabajando para alguien. Bueno, yo había hecho los planos de un edificio, por entretenimiento más que nada, y sé que a la empresa a quien se lo estamos haciendo, les gustara mucho más mi proyecto, y podemos perder una gran oportunidad por culpa del jefe. –le empiezo a explicar.

-Pues muéstrale tu proyecto a esa empresa –me interrumpe. Ya había pensado esa idea, pero pueden rechazarle y el jefe echarme y quedarme sin trabajo.

-No es tan fácil como te crees.

-Claro que sí, solo cuando vengan a ver el proyecto y descarten el de tu jefe, tu interrumpes y muestras el tuyo.

-Pueden denegarlo y quedarme en el paro.

-No estás tan seguro de que el tuyo es mejor? Pues si descartan el de tu jefe se quedaran sin. Y ellos no quieren eso porque necesitan un edificio, y si les dan uno mejor lo aceptaran- contesta, escondo una sonrisa al ver la inteligencia de esta belleza de pelo azul.

-Siempre pueden recurrir a otra empresa de arquitectura- sigo llevándole la contraria, ya me ha convencido pero es más para ver que contesta que por lo que me digan en el trabajo.

-¿Qué? Perdona no he escuchado bien – me dice haciéndose la desentendida –Haber mi amor, dime una cosita, TU ERES GILIPOYAS? –me grita levantándose, mientras veo que varía gente nos mira extrañados, le grito a la gente que coño mira, todo el mundo aparta la mirada y ella se sienta y sigue. –No te haría ilusión que se construyera un edificio diseñado por ti, que fueras con alguien por la calle y le pudieras decir, ¿Ves ese edificio de allá? Lo diseñe yo, y gracias a mi podemos ver cada día un gran rascacielos, bonito y elegante.

-hump, ya lo pensare. –le conteste, pero si me hacía mucha ilusión algo así, y en realidad me había convencido ya con la primera palabra que habían salido de sus labios sobre este tema.

-Bueno, al caso, que tiene que ver todo esto con que te gritara y lo del bar.

-_Si no dejaras de interrumpir..._ –susurro por lo bajo para que no me escuche y monte un escándalo, le diré toda la verdad para acabar lo antes posible para que me explique ella porque va a la terapia esa – Cuando expuso ese edificio a todo el grupo la gente aplaudió, aunque en realidad le desagradada el edificio, yo lo mire con cara de asco y el me vio y empezó a gritarme diciendo que era su mejor edificio, y a criticarme lo mal que hacia mi trabajo, y más cosas que no se a que venían al caso. Me estaba empezando a cansar de que me estuviera humillando públicamente delante de toda la empresa, así que me puse de pie y salí por la puerta para no golpearlo, oí que me gritaba que como me fuera me echaría, pero sé que no puede echarme ni quiere ya que soy indispensable para esta empresa, así que me fui a un bar a beber para despejarme y no volver para golpearlo y que si tenga un motivo para echarme.

-_Qué hijo de puta tu jefe…_-escucho susurrar a la peliagua, y sonrió de lado al ver la buena impresión que quería que tuviera de mi jefe.

-Estaba en la barra, y un estúpido borracho, empezó a molestarme, diciendo que si quería droga o un puta y al ver que le evitaba empezó a molestarse y a gritarme que era un cobarde y nose cuantas paridas más, me canse me dijo que si quería luchar, que me daría la paliza de su vida y cosas así. Me dijo que no serviría para nada, que me quedaría solo y sin amigos y sin chicas y empezó a desvariar y a insultarme, lo golpe y lo deje noqueado, el bar me denuncio, por lo visto era un cliente habitual que iba a emborracharse y se gastaba cantidades de dinero en alcohol, un adicto, así que el ayuntamiento vio si tenía antecedentes y vieron varias denuncias por agresividad, pero es que la gente en esta mierda país toca mucho los huevos, me dijeron que tenía "problemas de ira" –digo haciendo comitas con los dedos - por eso voy a la mierda esa terapia con don sonrisa y don gruñona- añado refiriéndome a las psicólogas gemelas Lanch y Lunch.

Estaba preocupado porque pensara que era un imbécil que iba pegando a la gente por cualquier cosa, pero eso no es así, intento controlarme, pero hay gente que molesta mucho y no hay otra solución.

Ella contra todo pronóstico, me mira y me sonríe, pienso que está loca por no salir corriendo por miedo a que la pegue o algo así, cosa que no pasaría nunca, no porque sea mujer, sino porque es una chica increíble, sigue con su sonrisa y repite lo que digo en pregunta: - ¿Don sonrisa y don gruñona?- me mira con una mirada divertida –Sí que les quedan bien estos motes, ¿te importa que te los robe? – me pregunta con una sonrisa, lo que dice me hace sonreír de medio lado y ocultar una pequeña risa, todo juntamente negando con la cabeza como contestando a su pregunta, en realidad me sorprende, le contado todo y ella en vez de preguntarme cualquier gilipoyez de _¿Por qué tienes esos ataques?_ O _¿Por qué no intentas contar hasta diez cuando veas que vas a perder los nervios?_ O cualquier otra estupidez que me sirva de consejo para ayudarme. NO. Ella es especial y me pregunta la rara pregunta que ninguna otra mujer hubiera hecho o otra mujer se hubiera ofendido por cómo me refiero a unas mujeres. No, ella no. Ella es increíble, única, y me encanta.

Bueno. Por fin llegó el momento de saber el motivo de porque va a esa terapia. Una pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde el momento en el que me ha dado en mi … alomejor es una feminista que odia a los hombres? Bagh, no creo. Puede que tenga poca paciencia y a la mínima se estrese y grite. Nose, y me muero de ganas de saberlo, puede que se ofenda y se vaya, daigual, quiero saberlo ya, allá va mi pregunta:

-Oye, Y tu ¿Por qué va- me siento interrumpido por un grito clamando su nombre

-Bulma? Bulma eres tu? –veo a una mujer pelinegra acercándose a nosotros, especialmente a la peliazul, maldigo a esta mujer por interrumpirme, a mí y a mi gran pregunta. Frunzo el ceño en señal de disgusto.

-Fasha? Hola, que tal? – le pregunta la mujer, cuando la pelinegra llega a nuestro lado.

-Bien, estaba dando una vuelta, ahora iba al centro comercial a comprar algo para ponerme esta noche, vendrás?

-Eeeh, si supongo –responde un poco desconcertada la peliazul, a mi parecer creo que se había olvidado.

-Fantástico! –responde mientras le brillan los ojos de la emoción._ Que superficialidad. _Pasa por mi mente al ver a esta chica. –Bueno, pues vamos a comprar la ropa para esta noche. –dice agarrando a la peliazul del brazo, y dispuesta a arrastrarla por el bar. Pasando por alto que está acompañada. Por mí. Cuando voy a decirle algo a esta mujer, la peliazul me grita:

-EEY VEGETA! GRACIAAAS POR IMVITARME, LOSIENTO, HASTAA LA PROXIMAAA SEMANAAA! –no entiendo porque me grita, pero me coge de la mano y me escribe un número de teléfono con un boli que había por aquí tirado. La pelinegra casi no la deja terminar y la empieza a empujar hasta la salida mientras me vuelve a gritar la peliazul: YA SABES CUALQUIER PROBLEMA ME LLAMAS! DEJAME UNA PERDIDA PARA LLAMARTE YO SI TENGO ALGUN PROBLEMA!

Que algún problema? Problema de qué?

Mierda. Estúpida niñata la pelinegra esta. Debería haber escuchado cuando llego a terapia para ver cuál era su adicción/problema para estar allí, pero en ese momento no me importo. Bueno, lo mejor será que esta tarde me pase por casa de Kakaroto y la chillona arpía de su mujer y se lo pregunte.

**Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad estuve muy falta de inspiración por falta de reviews. Acepto críticas, apoyo lo que sea pero déjenme su opinión respecto a la historia.**

**Estuve toda la semana sin escribir ni una letra del capii, hasta hoy que me dije, odio que las historias tarden en actualizarse, yo no seré así, y hoy escribí el capítulo entero.**

**Intentare no tardar tanto y hacerlos más largos. No aseguro nada, solo que no dejare la historia.**

**Gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, seguir comentando que me desanimo si no.**

**Muchos besoos a todos los maravillosos lectores, los amo.**


	7. Borrachera

**Gracias por vuestros reviews enserio me animan mucho**

**En este capítulo, y en varios más saldrán amigas "superficiales" de Bulma, de esas con las que te lo pasas bien pero que si te dejan de hablar no es lo peor del mundo, son todas personajes de dragon ball, no quiere decir que me caigan mal, pero son las que he encontrado de más o menos 20 años, si alguna no os suena yo las he buscado en este link: ** . /wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Mujeres

**El guion de este capítulo, no todo sino más o menos la base pertenece a una serie española muy vista y en un capitulo, una parte me pareció que encajaba perfectamente a la vida de fiesta de Bulma, por eso la idea más o menos del capi no me pertenece, pertenece al creador de LQSA os dejo el link donde sale lo que he copiado en el capítulo:**

.es/laqueseavecina/temporadas/temporada-07/t07xc05-un-biopic-una-mujer-moderna-e-independiente-y-un-cementerio-nuclear/control-alcoholemia-surrealista_2_

En verdad me lo pase bien en la mañana con Vegeta en el bar. Lástima que llegara Fasha. El muy imbécil no me ha hecho la perdida que le dije. Bueno, por fin ha llegado las 10pm, he quedado con varios amigos, bueno, Fasha me obligo a quedar, pero da igual igualmente hubiera salido. Por lo visto solo hemos quedado seis amigas, la mayoría son bastante superficiales, pero me lo paso bien con ellas, además, soy la más hermosa, y la que más liga, así que no tengo problema porque alguna me quite con el que estoy. Cualquiera diría que soy vanidosa, no no, no tiene nada que ver. _Solo soy realista_. También hay gente que cree que soy una zorra, ah ah, eso no es así, ser adicta al sexo no significa eso, significa, que te gustan los orgasmos y ya.

Me digo a mi misma en la mente con una sonrisa.

Veo el coche de Gure acercándose a mi apartamento. Cuando llega empiezan a tocar el claxon para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, sonrió, y bajo.

Cuando salgo de la portería, veo que empiezan a gritar: "Eoo, Yujuuu Bulmaa" y más cosas para llamar la atención como si no las hubiera visto. Miro hacia mi edificio y veo a varios vecinos asomados, están los hombres embobados mirándolas, que si se asoman un poco más se caerán y las marujas gritando que hay gente durmiendo, y conociéndolas van a hacer una junta para subirme las cuotas o una mierda así.

-Bulmiii –me recibe Iresa cuando llego al coche, es una mujer muy bonita, rubia, de cabello muy corto que no le llega ni a los hombros, con los ojos azules, lleva dos aros dorados de pendientes y viste con una camiseta sin hombros verde con líneas horizontales y jeans muy cortos – ¿Sabes que vamos a celebrar? – me pregunta con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo también sonrió y niego con la cabeza – El divorcio de Pares! "Yujuuu" – se escuchó decir de parte de todos menos de Pares.

Pares en realidad es una chica más bien tímida, que siempre ha creído en el amor, ella ha tenido su vida perfecta, con padres millonarios, las mejores escuelas y de todo, pero no lo ha aprovechado. Ella también muy religiosa, excepto cuando bebía, decidió casarse virgen para no ir al infierno, Ja, menuda estupidez. Al caso, en el instituto se enamoró perdidamente de un tal Goten, salieron los cuatro años de instituto, y al principio de este año se casaron, ahora a los cinco meses se divorcian, son cosas de la vida. Ahora ha cambiado totalmente, va vestida con un vestido muy corto amarillo, con un cinturón blanco un poco más arriba de la cintura y un gran escote. Hurra por Pares!

Veo dentro del coche en el asiento del conductor a Gure, joder, si conduce ella a la vuelta vamos a tener el accidente del siglo, es una mujer a la que le encanta beber, y pensar que es abogada, y defiende casos sobre gente que ha tenido sobredosis o cosas así, Jaja, las vueltas de la vida. En el copiloto veo a Zangya que me manda un beso. Y atrás están Iresa, Pares y a Mai.

Les sonrió a todas y abro la puerta de atrás donde solo había tres asientos donde ahora habría cuatro personas. Veo como se mueven hacia la derecha y yo me siento. Y empezamos a gritar camino a la disco a la que íbamos.

.

Estamos en la barra, ya un poco todas subiditas, menos Pares, la cual no quería beber porque decía que era pecado o algo así. Pero Mai la convence diciéndole que pecado era divorciarse y ya lo estaba así que ya no pasaba nada. Empezó a beber pequeños tragos de tequila y ya la dejamos en paz, porque no iba a ceder. Zangya MUY subida de tono empezó a seguir a un chico. Y a los pocos minutos los vimos dándose el lote mientras Gure comentaba lo muy zorra que era y Iresa que invitaba a la próxima ronda.

Cada una estaba allí emborrachándose por su rollo.

Gure, porque le encantaba beber y zorrear, que a los pocos minutos, ciega a morir de lo bebida iba echándole piropos al primero que se le pasaba por delante, a pesar de estar casada. No se podía levantar ya que no soportaría su peso y se caería.

Zangya, también borracha a morir, creo que ahogaba sus penas por suspender la mierda de exámenes de la universidad. Esa seguramente ya estaba en el baño con el chico ese de antes.

Iresa, a ella le daba igual, es una mujer que le encanta salir de fiesta, que tenía un odio infinito hacia los hombres, porque le habían puesto los cuernos y no lo podía aguantar, entonces marcaba a todos los hombres como unos hijos de puta infieles, y no se salvaba ni uno. Y como no estaba tan borracha seguía pidiéndole bebida al camarero. Y haciendo beber a Pares, mientras lanzaba alguna maldición hacia los hombres

Pares en su línea de no querer beber, mientras Iresa le pedía más y más bebidas y ella solo daba un pequeño traguito e Iresa se tragaba el resto.

Mai, también muy borracha como yo, estábamos en la pista bailando un poco de twerking con migo y unos muchachos buenísimos que habían venido a nosotras al ver lo borrachas que estábamos. Yo, personalmente, me lo estaba pasando genial. Hasta que viene una chica pelirroja, con unas tetas más operadas y votox por toda la cara. Me viene y me dice:

-Oye tú, la peliazul esa con mal tinte – me giro, para darle la mayor de las palizas por lo que dice y añade – deja a mi chico en paz- me dice señalando al chico con el que minutos antes estaba bailando, cambio mis planes de matarla y sonrió irónicamente.

-Tu chico? –digo señalando al muchacho de mi lado con una cara inocente mientras ella asiente con la cabeza- Oye nene guapo, en verdad es esta tu novia? – veo en sus ojos que es cierto pero él niega con la cabeza, y a la pelirroja esta se le cae la boca al suelo, por lo imbécil que es este chico, veo que ella tenía razón y solo estaba defendiendo lo que es suyo, me giro y veo de cara al muchacho y le doy un puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en los huevos, y cuando se doblega lo cojo de la camisa y le susurro en el oído: -Oye miamor, la próxima vez se un hombre y si quieres estar con otra mujer que no sea tu chica primero rompe con ella – el me mira y me asiente, con una cara de dolor seguramente por el rodillazo, lo suelto y le dejo caer al suelo. Veo como la chica me sonríe y me agradece y la cojo del pelo y le digo: -Oye, mi pelo es natural vale? No como el tuyo que intentas aparentarlo!

Me giro y me dirijo a la barra a tomar algo y liarme con el primer tío bueno que encuentre y escucho al hombre ese en el suelo decirle a la chica que era una broma, que solo la quería a ella. Ella se lo cree, le ayuda a reincorporarse y lo besa. Me giro y me lo quedo mirando y pienso en lo tonta que es esa chica. Me dirijo a la barra y empiezo a mirar para ver si hay alguien que merezca la pena. Veo una singular cabellera en forma de llama que me resulta familiar, me pongo a pensar y… Bingo: Vegeta.

Dirijo rápidamente la vista otra vez, pero ya no lo veo, juro que era el, es imposible no distinguirlo. Me pongo a buscarlo, a pesar de la borrachera que llevo puedo jurar que es el por Kami. Media hora después sin señales, vuelvo a la barra a pedirme un trago mientras veo a uno que me entra y al ver que es mono me empiezo a liar con él.

.

Al fin cuando ya estábamos todas juntas, muy borrachas, decidimos abandonar el local e irnos a casa.

Cuando llegábamos al parquin, ya no teníamos ni idea de cuál era el nuestro, y íbamos dándole a todos a ver cuál se encendía.

-Boorrachas!- grita Zangya –Queeee… no sabéis donde habéis dejao' el coche! –seguía gritando sin pronunciar bien las palabras mientras yo reía con algo de hipo.

-Que ganas tengo de llegar a casa y quitarme estos horribles zapatos –se queja Pares que es la que mejor puede hablar, ya que no estaba tan borracha.

-Pues, hip yo no quiero llegar a casa, mi vida es una mierdaaa, putos hombres- decía lamentándose Iresa.

- AAAAH Es, ese, es ese, Ha hechooo click click- grita super emocionada saltando y señalando el coche.

-Muy … bien! –Contesta Gure intentando que se le entendieran todas las palabras – Vamos, al coche –decía mientras se caía, de la borrachera que llevaba encima. –Uy, por favor, yo no puedo conducir asiii, si le estrello el coche a mi marido me mata.

-Noooouuoo- grito yo, que no sabía ni pronunciar un simple no. – Hip- me viene el hipo de golpe – YO voy BIEEN! Yo voy bien! Yo puedo conducir. –digo segura abriendo mucho los ojos para no caer dormida, saltando mientras le cojo las llaves a Gure.

"Yo estoy bien, yo puedo conducir" Empiezan a gritar todas. Saltando para intentar alcanzar las llaves de mi mano.

Hasta que Pares nos dice: -Hemos de coger un taxi ninguna de vosotras está en condiciones de conducir con el pedo que lleváis.

Todas nos la quedamos mirando y Mai le dice: -Pares, hip ¿Yo me saque hip, el carnet cooon tigo nuuu? –todas nos la quedamos mirando y Pares contesta.

-Sí, pero no he vuelto a coger un coche des de los 16 y ya tengo 23, ya me he olvidado.

-Vale, hip, CONDUUUUCEEE Parees! –Grita Gure. Todas nos subimos al coche y a Pares no le queda otra.

.

-Pares, no vayas tan rápido que no' vamo' a salir de la carretera – decía Mai.

-No me pongáis más nerviosa –dice Pares lamentándose.

-Queees esa luz que parpadeaa? –pregunto mientras acerco mi cabeza para ver la luz en la parte de adelante del coche.

- el freno de mano hip –dice Zangya que iba de copiloto revisando las fallas de Pares.

-Poner un poco de música, que me viene el bajón– dice Gure mientras Zangya la activa.

-Que no, que me distraigo –grita Pares volviendo a parar la música.

Iresa empieza a vomitar y Gure gritando que abrieran las ventanas que la Ire ah potao'. Mientras yo grito que ya tardaba. E Iresa para que no pareciera culpa suya culpa a Pares por conducir bruscamente.

-Joder, control de alcoholemia – grita Mai, señalando al policía que nos hace una señal para que paremos, mientras yo me empiezo a reír de la situación.

-Hay, Kami, por favor ayúdame, no quiero ir a la cárcel –reza Pares.

-Tranquilaaaaaa, soy abogadaa Gure Gimenez –dice tirando una tarjeta por el aire.

Pares intentando parar el coche se equivoca de pedal y acelera "pero frenaaa" gritamos todas a la vez… estaba a punto de atropellar al policía pero hizo un derrape y freno de golpe.

Baja la ventanilla y el policía la saluda: -Hola, buenas noches, vamos con un poco de prisa no?

-Es que me he equivocado de pedal –dice desesperada Pares.

-Bueno, aquí Pedal llevamos todas –dice Zangya por la borrachera. –peoo' vamos que ella va bien!- dice mientras las de atrás sacamos la cabeza por la ventanilla para no oler la peste de la vomitada de Gure.

-Soy abogada Gure Gimenez- dice sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y tirando una tarjeta.

-Peroo, vamos cuantas van ahí dentro? –pregunta el policía observando.

-Pues mira, hemos salido porque la pobre se está divorciando, pero está hecha un lio no tiene nada claro.

-Sí que lo tiene claro- contradice Iresa.

-Le vamos a dejar sin nada al marido este de pacotilla –grita Gure.

-A esta le han puesto los cuernoos- grito yo señalando a Iresa, si no hubiera estado tan borracha me hubiera sentado mal. Ella me recibe con una mirada de odio, aunque yo sé que ella me ama.

-Bua, yo te voy a matar tía, perdone señor pitufo me deja su pistola?

-Sople fuerte – le dice el policía ignorando a Iresa y dándole el control de alcohol a Pares "kami ayuda" reza ella mientras bufa. –Y no pare hasta que yo le diga – añade el policía. Al escuchar al policía todas nos ponemos a cantar: "No pare, sigue sigue, no pares, sigue sigue" repetidas veces. Hasta que el policía nos interrumpe – HAVER SILENCIO TODAAS! –Valee, vale –le dice a Pares para que deje de soplar. El policía coge el aparato lo mira y dice: - 0,25: está usted en el límite. –"ohhh" se escucha de parte de todas.

-Si nos deja irnos, Bulma le enseña las tetas –grita Iresa mientras yo le doy en la cabeza.

-YO, YOYOYOYOYO! –Grita Zangya dispuesta a enseñarle las tetas.

-Señora! Por favor pare! –le grita a Zangya para que no lo hiciera y yo la señalo con el dedo y me burlo de ella porque le ha llamado señora. –Baje del vehículo. – le dice a Pares. Pero bajamos todas. –No! Pero todas no! La que conduce! –grita el policía al vernos a todas bajar.

-Es que, no sabe lo mal que huele aquí! –dice Mai señalando el coche.

-Yo es que me hago pis –dice mientras desaparece y aparece al rato.

-Que me va hacer? –le pregunta Pares al policía.

-Nada, una prueba de equilibrio para evaluar su estado. –le dice para convencerla. –Haber levante una pierna.

-UUh te quiere ver las bragas- le grito.

-Aggh se quieren callar! –me grita harto el policía mientras me cruzo de brazos y susurro un _"imbécil_" flojito. –Mira, levante así la pierna izquierda- dice mientras levanta la pierna y dobla la rodilla y Pares lo imita- y mira, con el dedo índice de la mano derecha tóquese la punta de la nariz- dice haciendo una demostración y volviéndose a poner recto.

Pares y todas nos ponemos a hacer la prueba de equilibrio, vamos cayendo al suelo de una en una pegando un pequeño gritito, mientras el policía se nos queda mirando por la cogorza que llevamos encima. La única que se queda en pie es Pares hasta que el policía le dice que ya puede bajarla.

…

Había tenido un pésimo día en el trabajo. Lo único que me apetecía era ir a un bar para beber y olvidarme de todo con un buen whisky.

.

Estoy en la barra de un bar que se encuentra cerca de mi apartamento.

Ya se me han acercado varias chicas a coquetear, pero ninguna me ha llamado la atención, hace un rato una pelinaranja? Decía llamarse Zangya, he pensado en liarme con ella, esta buena, guapa, alta... pero ha empezado a hablar mucho, me he cansado y la he corrido, a los minutos la he visto como se iba con un tío al baño, JA, menuda zorra.

He empezado a recorrer la vista para ver a las diferentes mujeres que había en ese bar-disco raro. En la pista, me he quedado mirando directamente a una chica que estaba de espaldas, pero su pelo, azul como el mar, imposible de copiarlo, era ella? Era Bulma?

Veo como una chica se le acerca y le grita algo, ella se gira y empieza a gritarle nose que cosas al chico con el que estaba bailando. Por lo visto indignada se dirige a la barra. Y veo sin equivocación que es ella.

La veo sentarse en la barra. Pedir un trago creo que un tequila con algo y limón y bebérselo de golpe. Veo cómo va girando la cabeza, creo que para observar a las diferentes personas que hay, me doy rápidamente la vuelta para que no me vea y me muevo entre la gente.

A la media hora o así vuelvo pensando que ya se habrá ido pero me la encuentro liándose con un tipo ahí en medio de todo el mundo. Aunque creo que nadie se ha enterado menos yo.

Tal vez es ese el problema y por eso va a terapia, puede que lo que le pase es que es una zorra y quiere dejar de serlo porque no habrá ni un hombre que no la conozca sin ropa o algo así. Bagh no sé, las mujeres son unos enigmas.

Veo que saca el móvil y lee lo que creo que es un mensaje, le susurra algo al tipo ese con el que esta, al verlos así me entra algo, y unas ganas terribles de darle una ostia al pensar que se ha liado con la peliazul y que ella ahora quiera algo más con él.

Pero cuando la veo alejarse y ver que se queda solo con el posible, seguro, calentón que le ha dejado, me viene una sonrisa enorme por el gilipoyas ese.

Veo como la peliazul, sale del bar y la sigo, no sé por qué, pero tengo claro algo, antes de salir voy donde el tío ese que tiene una cara de embobado enorme y le cruzo la cara mientras veo que se cae al suelo.

Salgo a fuera del bar y veo a la peliazul con un grupo de chicas todas borrachas gritando y creo que buscando un coche. Veo que esta con la pelinaranja esa que antes me había entrado.

Cuando lo encuentran veo que todas se ponen muy felices y saltan. Pienso en lo muy superficiales y borrachas que se ven.

Veo que están discutiendo por algo, y por lo visto lo ha empezado la mujer. Todas saltan gritando que puedes, que ellas están bien. Imagino que se refieren a conducir. JA. Ninguna de ellas está en condiciones de conducir con la cogorza que llevan encima.

Se suben al coche. Van a tener un accidente. Es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Voy rápidamente a mi coche y lo pongo en marcha. No es que me preocupe la peliazul, lo hago porque si Kakaroto se entera de que han tenido un accidente y yo estaba por allí y la podría haber ayudado me mata… me repito eso todo el rato para convencerme.

Sigo su coche y escucho sus gritos desde aquí, diría que una es abogada. No lo sé.

Veo un control de alcoholemia. JA. Van a ir a la cárcel todas. Pienso cuando veo que las paran. Paro en un aparcamiento que hay cerca de donde hacen los controles. Y las escucho gritar cuando están hablando con el policía. Creo que a una le han puesto los cuernos y otra ha vomitado o algo. No sé, pero si alguien quisiera se podría enterar de la vida de ellas si quiera.

Veo que bajan todas del vehículo. Porque? Diría que con que bajara solo la conductora ya estaba, pero da igual.

El policía les hace una prueba de equilibrio, me fijo bien en la peliazul, que no aguanta mucho y cae junto a sus amigas al suelo. Me rio un poco de su pésima situación. _Vaya pedo llevan todas. _Pero me sorprende que la que estaba conduciendo no se caía, por lo visto controlaba más que la loca peliazul y sus amigas.

El policía las deja irse en el coche mientras todas menos la conductora que por lo visto se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por la situación, van al poli y le dan un besito por dejarlas marcharse sin multas o por lo menos así interpreto la situación. Al ver como la mujer le daba un piquito en la cara me da como algo en la barriga, y las ganas de darle una buena paliza a ese policía. Pero controlo las ganas, vuelvo a subir al coche y emprendo marcha a mi apartamento para poder dormir, y olvidarme de ese raro día.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado es el capítulo más largo que he hecho y creo que será el más largo que hare al menos en esta historia. En este capítulo más o menos quería enseñaros lo que sería un fin de semana de Bulma. A partir de este capítulo todos serán VxB. Ya que más o menos se conocen sus pasados y la historia se podrá entender. Así que más o menos todo girara entorno a ellos dos y su relación. **

**Siento realmente si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en ello. **

**Gracias por sus reviews enserio me animan mucho. Espero que sigan comentando y que les guste el estilo de la historia. Muchos besos a todos los maravillosos lectores.**


End file.
